The Winchester Sister
by PrincessDemon1997
Summary: Sam and Dean always thought they were the only Winchesters they knew.. but they thought wrong.
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm, cool evening and Sam and Dean Winchester pulled up to the local motel in Bartonville, Illinois at around 4pm. Bobby led them to a case where four teenagers went into an old, abandoned mental asylum and never came back out. What intrigued the boys most was that one of the victims' names was nineteen-year-old Abbygale R. Winchester-Campbell. Dean concluded that it was just a matter of coincidence, but Sam insisted to solve the case anyway.

"Anybody can have the last name Winchester, Sam. It doesn't mean that she is in any relation to us."

"I know, Dean. There is a chance that she may not be related, but look at the case! Kids are going missing after they attempt to explore an abandoned asylum. Don't you think that is the least bit strange?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he swung the car door of the Impala open.

"Alright, whatever. Let's get checked in and start researching then."

After the two settled into their room, Sam began his research on the old building. After a short amount of time, Sam had loads of information to share with Dean.

"Well, the asylum is an actual thing, Dean. It was known to have many names like, "Peoria State Hospital" and "Illinois Asylum for the Incurable Insane". It had been long since the building was an actual hospital. Now it is a haunted attraction that held guided tours and a haunted house during the Halloween season."

Dean smirked. "Neat. An actual haunted house."

"Get this, though. There have been many reports of ghost sightings by those who have been in the building, but professionals haven't quite got solid evidence yet-

"Until those teenagers went missing inside of it." Dean finished.

"Exactly." Sam replied.

"Well, Sammy, it looks like we got a solid case. Let's go check out the building."

Once again, the boys were in the Impala driving up a steep hill that had many twists and turns. It seemed like forever until they saw a brick building standing tall in the distance.

"There is something eerie about this place." Sam said, gawking at the structure.

"It's an old asylum, genius. Honestly, we have seen creepier."

Several windows of the building were either shattered, or boarded up from previous vandalism. There was no gate locking the place up, so the two walked straight up to find the front entrance with no problem. The lock was broken off of the door, showing signs of a break in.

"Who owns this place? I don't know how they could have made it any easier for anyone just to walk inside." Dean scoffed.

Sam handed Dean a flashlight and then loaded his gun so it was at the ready, and then Dean did the same with his gun. Using caution, they stepped into the dimly lit hallway. The only light they had currently was the natural light caused by the only window in sight and the setting sun. All was quiet until Dean accidentally kicked a metal object on the ground.

"What the hell?" Dean whispered, only to discover that it was the blunt object that the intruders had used to open the padlock and door.

"They definitely were in here, alright. Hopefully we can find them." Sam muttered.

They continued down the hallway and then turned right. Another long corridor stood in front of them filled with hospital rooms with heavy metal doors. As they continued, the air turned cold around them and the hair on the back of their necks stood on end. This was not a good sign. Dean pulled out his EMF meter and to no surprise, it went nuts. The boys stood back to back, frozen in place with their guns at the ready. They could hear loud footsteps headed their direction, but then they suddenly stopped. Sam and Dean stood in silence so they could hear every little noise. After almost a minute, the footsteps started again, but they sounded like they were running away from them.

"After it." Sam said.

The two bounded down the hallway after the mysterious noise, but stopped dead in their tracks as they saw a shadowy figure of a boy who looked to be about sixteen years old. The boy's buzz cut revealed scares and bruises that lined all around his misshapen skull. In the place of his eyes were black holes that turned to stare at Sam and Dean before slamming one of the doors and disappearing. Then they heard a scream that sounded like it was coming from a girl. Could someone who went missing a couple days ago still be alive?

Sam lead the way as they found the source where the ghost disappeared and kicked open the door. It was a utility closet, but what they found in there was a body of an unconscious girl. She had a wide open gash on her right temple.

"Keep watch for me, Dean. Let me see if she's okay." Sam instructed.

Kneeling down to help the girl, Sam inspected her wound and then noticed that her chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

"She's breathing, but it looks like she suffered blunt trauma to the head. She's just knocked out."

In one swift motion, Sam threw the girl over his shoulder, and back out they went to the entrance. They didn't get far when they heard the slamming of doors again. The ghost of the boy returned and he was very angry. He advanced quickly on the two brothers and the lifeless girl and growled,

"Give her back to me! She's mine!"

"Dean! Shoot it!" Sam shouted.

The pop of the gun sent the ghost into air and disappeared.

"We don't have much time. Let's get out of here." Dean said.

The exit was insight now. Hurrying along, the boys busted through the door and back toward their trusty Impala.

Sam sat on the ground with the girl's head in his lap. He took of his jacket to cover most of her body, and then his flannel shirt to stop the bleeding on the head. The process of stopping the bleeding took several minutes. While Sam was almost done with cleaning up, there was a slight moan coming from the girl. Dean, who propped himself against his Chevy, spoke up.

"Hey! She's waking up."

Sam nudged her a little bit and spoke softly to her. "Hey. Wake up. It's going to be alright. We're not going to hurt you."

The girl's eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Can you hear me? You're safe now." Sam added.

The girl nodded in response to Sam's question.

"Can you speak? What's your name?"

"A-A-Abbygale."


	2. Chapter 2

"Abbygale? Winchester?" Dean questioned. He looked at her curiously.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Abbygale said, as she began to move into a sitting position and directing her attention to Dean.

"Your name was in the newspaper as a missing person along with three other people. Your last sighting was here so we decided to see if you guys needed help." Sam replied.

"Who are you guys anyway? Are you cops?" Abbygale questioned in a confused tone. She was clueless to why these random dudes happened to rescue her.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We aren't cops, that's for sure. Not to be weird or anything."

"Our last name is Winchester, just like yours." Dean added, "It's kind of ironic that we happened to rescue you when we did, because we were curious as to your family relations."

"I live with only my mom. Her name is Carlee Campbell if that rings a bell at all. She always told me that my dad died before I was born. She never told me his name. Only that he was always going on these great adventures and things like that."

"Interesting." Dean said as he shared a quick glance to Sam. Abbygale caught what they were doing and piped up to speak once more.

"So, you guys think that we may be related somehow?" she questioned.

'That is our idea, yes." Sam sighed. "Abbygale, may we speak with your mother?"

"I-I guess?" She said cautiously. "You're not going to murder us, right?"

"No, I promise we won't." Sam said in a serious tone.

"Here's what I vote we do." Dean said. "Abbygale, call your mother on my phone to let her know you're okay, that a couple police officers found you and they want her here right away."

"But I thought you guys weren't cops?" Abbygale said.

"Just go with it," Sam said reassuringly. "I promise it will all work out and you will get to go home."

"My friends are still in there." Abbygale said, looking up at the spooky building. She shivered and then continued, "Can you guys find them?"

"We will find them. We just need time to get a plan." Sam replied.

"A plan? You guys act like you do this for a living or something." Abbygale chuckled.

"Well, you're not wrong." Dean said. "We hunt supernatural beings for a living."

Abbygale snorted in amusement. "Are you serious? So you hunt like Vampires and shit like that? They aren't even real!"

"Oh yes they are. They're much scarier than what you've read in _Twilight_ too, sweetheart." Dean said matter-of-factly.

"I've never read that piece of junk book series, actually." Abbygale retaliated. Dean chuckled in response.

"Smart girl."


End file.
